Si seulement tu étais à moi
by Stetiphany
Summary: Petit OS écrit en réponse à un challenge d'un autre forum.


Son réveil avait sonné depuis une bonne demi heure mais Chloé n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle restait allongée dans son lit à contempler le plafond. Aujourd'hui n'allait pas être un jour comme les autres.

Ca faisait des semaines que tout le monde préparait ce mariage et c'est sûrement parce qu'il allait avoir lieu aujourd'hui qu'elle se sentait nostalgique.

Elle repensa à tous ces moments passés avec Lex, toute cette complicité qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle se remémora leurs fous rires, leurs confidences mais aussi leurs disputes. On peut dire qu'entre eux deux ça avait toujours était explosif. Leur joute verbale était connu de tous, tout le monde avait au moment assisté une fois à ce judo verbale entre Lex et Chloé. Il faut dire qu'au début entre eux, rien n'était gagné, il ne s'aimait pas, tous les deux remplis de préjugés vis-à-vis de l'autre. Lui la voyait comme la lycéenne fouineuse, elle le voyait comme un jeune premier arrogant milliardaire prétentieux. Non c'est étonnant de voir le chemin qu'il avait parcouru tous les deux. On ne sait comment, peut être grâce à Clark, les deux avait finit par se rapprocher jusqu'à instaurer un cessez le feu qui devint très vite un armistice définitif. Chacun dut ouvrir les yeux pour voir l'autre tel qu'il était vraiment : un homme qui se cache derrière un masque de peur d'être rejeté comme il l'avait été par son père étant enfant et une ado pleine de rêve, curieuse du monde qui l'entourait pour mieux l'apprivoiser. Puis les années avaient passé pour au final déboucher sur une belle amitié. Lex et Chloé avait trouvé dans l'autre, une personne capable de la comprendre et de l'accepter tel qu'ils étaient.

A chaque coup de blues, elle savait qu'elle pouvait l'appeler, il répondait toujours. C'est grâce à lui si elle avait fini par accepter que Clark ne serait jamais plus qu'un ami. Il avait su trouver les mots pour que la douleur passe.

Sûrement parce que la radio diffusait des chansons qui s'y prêtaient, elle se laissa tomber dans ses souvenirs.

Elle se rappela les chocolats chauds au coin du feu quand ils leur arriver de discuter jusque tard le soir, des coups frapper à la porte le matin quand il lui apportait son café pour éviter qu'elle ne soit de mauvaise humeur, car en passant il avait remarquer les volets fermés, signe qu'elle était en retard comme toujours, et qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps d'en avaler un avant d'aller travailler s'il n'avait pas été là. Elle se souvient des parties de billard qu'elle perdait à chaque fois, des ballades en voiture, les cheveux au vent où ils roulaient juste pour se sentir libre.

Tant de souvenirs, de moments passés ensembles…Et aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre allai se tourner.

Elle se revit au Talon devant son café entrain de bavasser gaiement avec Clark, puis Lex était rentré dans le bâtiment, il avait mis un genou à terre, avait sorti un écrin de sa poche et avait fait la plus belle des déclarations. C'est à ce moment que Chloé se rendit compte à quel point elle aimait Lex, mais surtout à quel point elle en était amoureuse.

Pire elle se souvint de ce fameux soir, où il avait débarquer à son appartement complètement déboussolé. Ca aurait du être un soir comme un autre, il lui aurait parler de ses doutes, elle lui aurait répondu qu'il n'avait pas avoir peur, qu'ils vivraient heureux et auraient beaucoup d'enfants. Mais il était tellement perdu ce soir là, qu'il avait été un peu trop fort sur le whisky, résultat des courses, elle s'était retrouvée avec un futur marié complètement soul sur les bras. Elle avait réussi à le traîner jusqu'au lit, en l'écoutant divaguer. Au moment de l'allonger, elle fut entraînée par le poids de Lex et également sur le lit. Au moment de relever la tête, elle avait croisé le regard de Lex qui la fixait. Comme au ralenti, il avait relevé sa tête et avait poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord doux, le baiser commença à se faire plus passionné. Ce sera certainement son plus beau souvenir mais aussi son plus douloureux. Il était soul, ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Sa conscience gagna le combat contre son cœur et elle le repoussa gentiment. Elle avait espérait ce soir là, mais le lendemain matin au réveil, l'homme a qui appartenait son cœur avait tout oublié.

Ensuite tout s'était enchaîné. Les préparatifs du mariage avaient été aussi bien physiquement que moralement épuisant : le choix des fleurs, le plan de table, rien ne lui avait été épargné.

Elle finit par se décider à se lever, mit en route sa cafetière et alla prendre sa douche. Elle ressortit de sa salle de bain en peignoir, pourquoi s'habiller alors qu'elle allait devoir enfiler sa robe dans moins d'une heure. Elle se servit un mug de café bien chaud et s'avouera chaque gorgée. La caféine ne serait pas de trop aujourd'hui, la journée s'annonçait longue et éprouvante.

Une heure plus tard, Lois arriva pour l'aider à se préparer, comme l'a si bien soulignait sa cousine, elle devait être irréprochable devant l'autel. La brune s'appliqua donc à coiffer la blonde, ensuite elle l'a maquilla de façon à souligner son regard vert émeraude. Vient enfin le moment d'enfiler sa robe. Lois n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle était parfaite, que ce mariage allait être parfait. Pourtant Chloé ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser « et si il faisait marche arrière ? Et s'il disait non au lieu du oui attendu que se passera-t-il ? » Et voilà, elle avait maintenant le ventre nouait d'appréhension, mais pas le temps de s'y attarder que la tornade qu'étais Lois la pousser déjà vers la sortie direction l'Eglise.

Chloé respira un grand coup, serra fort son bouquet dans les mains et s'avança dans l'allée. Elle aperçu Clark, fier comme un paon dans son costume et il avait tous les raisons de l'être, il était superbe. Quand Lex se retourna, elle ne put retirer son regard du sien et avança doucement jusqu'à l'autel jusqu'à prendre sa place. A partir de ce moment là, Chloé fut dans sa bulle, tout autour n'était que brouillard. Elle ne revint à la réalité que quand le Oui fatidique de Lex fut prononcé. Et que le prêtre déclara « Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ». Des larmes se mirent à couler, aux yeux de tous, cela devait passer pour des larmes de joie alors qu'en faite, Chloé se sentait plus triste que jamais. Elle venait de le perdre, il venait de s'unir à Lana… Encore une fois, la brune lui prenait l'homme qu'elle aimait, et en bonne meilleure amie qu'elle était, elle n'avait rien dit, n'avait rien empêcher et avait même accepter d'être la demoiselle d'honneur de la future maintenant actuelle Madame Luthor.

Alors qu'elle aurait du être heureuse pour ses amis, tout ce à quoi elle arrivait à penser en regardant Lex était : « si seulement tu étais à moi… ».


End file.
